


Needs and Duty

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner turns to the elephant in the room, and Afra finally addresses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs and Duty

"Do you ever..."

The Rowan let her words die away at the sharp look from Afra. Their quiet meal had been laden with a heavy sense of communion, their rapport tighter than ever.

"Don't." The word was hardly needed, as the entire atmosphere surrounding them grew thick with unease.

She reached out anyway, laying her hand on his where it had clutched the tumbler of alcohol. The flow of emotions was immediate, despite shields. They knew each other too well, with her loneliness slamming hard into his desires.

"We can't," Afra finally answered, pulling free and rising to leave her there.

"Why?"

It was the softness of the word, contrary to her typical demanding tantrums that made him stop in the doorway. He turned, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I can't risk you losing what we share, because we put desires first, Rowan. You need my friendship." 

This time she did not stop him.


End file.
